What Have I Done?
by RON-IS-MINE-4-EVER
Summary: HG/RW HP/GW also HG/someone else romance. plz read. Ron propses to hermione and she says no. it changes her whole life. she didn't even get to tell him... (My other story, The Diary of Kara Weasley, takes place a few years after this story. plz r/r )
1. Letters

What Have I Done? By Tatortot  
  
A/N I'm sorry if reading this is a waste of your time. I tried my best and I hope you don't think it sucks ;)  
  
Chapter One Letters  
  
Hermione groaned and rubbed her eyes, looking around for what woke her up. When she saw six owls tapping angrily on her bedroom window, she flew out of bed and let them all in.  
  
The owls flew in and landed on her bed, all trying to be the first to deliver its letter or package.  
  
Hermione reached for Godric, her owl, and took the envelope he carried. It had scrawly writing and hearts on it, and she set it aside--best for last.  
  
She then grabbed for a brown and white spotted owl that she recongnized as Harry and Ginny's. She grabbed the neat envelope and package, then letting Quacker (that was her name) fly out the window.  
  
Then she took Tippi, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's new owl, (Errol eventually died two years ago) and set aside a package that smelt strongly of Molly's famous fruitcake.  
  
There was three owls left. They were all carrying important-looking letters and Hermione groaned.  
  
"More job offers! I'm sick of these!" She reached angrily for the letters and shooed the owls out of the window.  
  
Hermione slipped on her pink bathrobe over her baby blue tank top and pajama shorts. She searched through her bed and finally found her other fluffy blue slipper, walked into her office with her letters and packages and started a blazing fire in the fire place behind her, sending a warm tingle up her spine.  
  
She decided to read the job offers first. First is the worst. The first one was to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione crumpled the parchment up in a ball and threw it behind her into the fire.  
  
"Nope," she said. "Those teachers go by so fast! Besides, I could never be away from my Ron for so long." Hermione stared lazily at the picture of her and Ron at graduation. The picture Ron smiled and kissed the picture Hermione on the cheek. Hermione finally drew her eyes away and back to her letters.  
  
The second job offer was to work at Flourish and Blotts. Again, Hermione threw it in the fire.  
  
"Nope. Book stores are for people who can't write. Unfortunately, I can write."  
  
The third and thankfully last offer was to be a writer for the Daily Prophet. It said that after Rita Skeeter was fired, they wanted another writer and since then, the one that they had sucked.  
  
Hermione put it in her drawer and said, "Hmm. What harm can it do. I'll show that Rita Skeeter! The stupid gossip passer and those foul glasses."  
  
The package from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had, like she guessed, a fruitcake. It also concealed a matching pair of mittens and a home made scarf.  
  
Harry and Ginny's letter said "Happy 22nd Birthday" and "Hi". They said Ellie and Holly, (their daughters) miss her very much. It also said that Ginny is six months pregnant with twins. The doctor said that they were a boy and a girl, and they decided to name them Lily and James.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione said. "Ellie's already three! Hmm. That makes Holly two. Oh, I miss them so much!"  
  
She then opened Ron's letter that said Happy 22nd and I love you. He said that he is coming over tonight and he has a surprise. ;)  
  
"Oh, Ron! Oh, Ron, I love you!"  
  
Hermione jumped from her chair and flew to her bed and she wrapped herself up in the cozy blanket that Ron made her. He gave it to her last Christmas and she loved it. It has pictures of her and Ron, and it was very sweet of Ron to make her that.  
  
She traced the picture of Ron and Hermione at the skating rink at Christmas when Hermione was nineteen. She laughed as Ron tried to impress her and do an axle, but ended up falling on his face.  
  
Hermione smiled at pictures of birthdays, parties, dates, Christmases, Thanksgivings, and other places.  
  
She stayed there on her bed cuddled up in her blanket until she drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
A/N Sorry so short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Tell me what you think!!! :) 


	2. Surprise, surprise

What Have I Done? By Tatortot  
  
A/N Plz do not read unless you have read chapter one. It would RUIN the story to start in the middle. PLEEZE read from the beginning.  
  
Chapter Two Surprise, surprise!  
  
Hermione awoke three and a half hours later, still in her bed cuddled in her blanket. She jumped off of her bed and swung her bathrobe off of her shoulders and danced and pranced around the room, slipping every once in a while because of her slippers on the wood floor.  
  
She slipped into her closet and took off her tank and shorts, looking eagerly at her clothes. She stood there thinking in her bra and underwear for about fifteen minutes befor she found a silky off-white dress that was long and strapless. Hermione grabbed it off of the hanger and laid it neatly on her bed, grabbing her lotion and running into the bathroom where shook a long, nice, warm and bubbly bath.  
  
She rubbed on her raspberry lotion and walked back to her room to put on her dress. It looked gorgeous on her and she spinned around before putting on silver high heels. She put her hair up in a fancy bun, letting two natural curls dangle by her face.  
  
Hermione smiled, sat down, and waited nearly ten minutes when Ron walked in, wearing a black tuxedo and carrying very expensive ever-lasting red roses.  
  
"You look lovely," he said to her. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, bent his neck down, and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him back. Ron didn't step back until he could taste her cinnamon lips.  
  
When their lips broke apart, Hermione smiled and said, "You do, too."  
  
"Let's get out of here," Ron said, turning around and disappearing in a second. Hermione followed him to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The two of them walked into a private room and Tom walked in, poured them champaigne, then bowed himself out of the room.  
  
Ron pulled out Hermione's chair and pushed it back in when she sat down. He sat across from her on the small, circular table, and watched her, smiling, as she read the menu.  
  
Hermione set it down and said, "Mmmm, bacon, ham, and cheese sandwich. My favorite."  
  
Tom walked in a minute later and asked for their order.  
  
"Yes, I'll have the bacon, ham, and cheese sandwich with a side of salad and cheesey potatoes," Hermione said politely.  
  
"I'll have chicken dumpling soup," Ron said.  
  
Tom picked up their menus and snapped his fingers, letting Ron and Hermione's foods appear out of nowhere and land on their empty plates. Again, Tom bowed himself out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they were finished eating and their plates were taken away, Hermione and Ron stood up.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you, Ron," Hermione said. "I'm--" Ron wouldn't let her finish her sentence because what he had to say was more important.  
  
Hermione gasped as Ron bent down on one knee. He took a small, leather box out of his pocket, and opened it, showing a three carat diamond ring.  
  
"This morning, you woke up as Miss Hermione M. Granger. Right now, at this very moment, I am asking you, my sweetheart, my love, to go to bed as the future Mrs. Hermione M. Weasley," Ron stopped, then started again. "Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione stood there and sniffed. It was very sweet of Ron, but she has her whole life ahead of her. She's 22! She wrote many books, and got an offer to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet. She can't start her young life off write now with marrage and kids!  
  
Ron stood up and put the ring back into his pocket.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron!" Hermione said. "It's just that, I--I just finished writing my seventh book, and I got three job offers, and I'm going to take one of them! I'm so--"  
  
Ron put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't even bother."  
  
And in a second, he was gone.  
  
"Ron! No, Ron! I'm sorry. Ron--" sniff "--I'm sorry--" sniff "--I'm-- sorry."  
  
But Ron didn't come back. He left his true love behind. He left beautiful, respectful, cinnamon brown eyes. He left beautiful, curly hair. He left a beautiful tear-stained face. He left love.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The days later, Hermione lay in bed thinking about that night. She remembered thinking that it was her best birthday ever until she declined her proposal.  
  
Now that she thinks back to it, maybe she could have started her life out with kids.  
  
"Well, with Ron or not," Hermione said, "I'm gonna start my life out with kids."  
  
She gently rubbed her finger up and down her stomach.  
  
"I wish I could have told the father of my baby. But he wouldn't let me finish. He got on his knee too quickly."  
  
A/N Surprise! Surprise! Hermione's pregnant and Ron gives her the best birthday ever!!! sorry so short. again. i PROMISE the next one will be longer. :) sorry! 


	3. Kara Granger

Chapter Three Kara Granger  
  
A/N eight months after chapter two (hermione was already two weeks pregnant with her baby at her birthday)  
  
It has been eight months since Hermione has seen Ron. It has been three months since Hermione's 22nd birthday. It has been eight months since Hermione had laughed. It has been eight months since Hermione had felt love. Even Harry, Ginny, Arthur and Molly haven't talked to her. They all feel bad for Ron.  
  
It was a hard life without Ron. She gets up early for work and leaves at 5:20 am. She goes straight to her office desk and writes. She writes for the Daily Prophet, and from noon to 12:40, she can have a lunch break. Usually, she brings her own lunch from home, or else it takes too long. She writes for her books in those forty minutes, but then goes straight back to a hard day at work until 6:20, when she gets off and can go home.  
  
She comes home to no smiles or hugs, but pains and heartaches.  
  
"OW!" Hermione yelled as she sat on her bed after work. "Stop kicking! Stop- -" Hermione stopped. "Uh-oh."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. She looked around to find herself in the hospital. The nurse was eating her bacon, but Hermione didn't care. She wanted to see her baby.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Oh, you're awake! Good."  
  
"Where is she?" Hermione repeated.  
  
"Hold on a minute." The nurse left, and about five minutes later, she appeared, holding the cutest baby Hermione had ever seen.  
  
"Oh my God," Hermione whispered. "She's beautiful!"  
  
You're my baby. You're my baby Kara. Kara May Granger."  
  
"Where's the father?" the nurse asked.  
  
"He left. He left the night I declined his proposal. I didn't even get a chance to tell him that he was going to be a father."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 729 Days Later (One year and One year minus a day.)  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Kara. Happy Birthday to you!!!"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! I'm dis many!" Little Kara stuck up two fingers and showed-- "Mama! Look, Mama! I'm dis many!"  
  
"Yes you are!" Hermione said, smiling, as she set down a cake in front of her two year old girl in her pink party hat.  
  
Hermione looked around at her little girl's birthday party. No cousins, no brothers, no sisters, no aunts, no uncles, no friends of Hermione's, no one. No one was here on this special day. No fathers, either. Just a mom and a stuffed bear.  
  
"Bear Bear!" Kara yelled as she flung herself into the chair next to her and gave a huge bear a hug.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Mama, where's my Daddy?"  
  
"Daddy's gone bye-bye."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Will he come back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Mama--" Kara jumped up from her chair and flung her arms around Hermione-- "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Kara."  
  
Kara let go of her mom and tucked her beautiful, long, red hair behind her ears so her big brown eyes were visible.  
  
"What about Bear Bear, Mama! Do you love Bear Bear?"  
  
"Of course I do. I love you, Bear Bear," Hermione said. "Well, who wants cake and ice-cream!?"  
  
"Me! Me!" Kara sat there, smiling as her Mama dished her up some cake and ice-cream.  
  
After cake, Hermione brought out three presents. One big one the size of Kara, one shoebox-shaped present, and one the size of an envelope.  
  
"Presents!" Kara yelled. She ran for the big one first, which turned out to be three dolls that Hermione had when she was little, and a lot of doll clothes to fit the dolls.  
  
"Dolls!" Kara yelled. She was about to play with them, but she saw two other presents waiting. She opened the shoe box shaped present to find-- shoes! Who could have guessed?  
  
"Shoes!" Kara yelled. She tried them on, danced around, then opened the tiny box. It had thirteen pictures of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Who's that?" Kara asked, pointing at Ron and looking at her Mama.  
  
"That's your Daddy," Hermione said, sniffing and wiping her eyes.  
  
"Daddy?" Kara asked, looking back at the moving picture of Ron and wiping the tears running down her face. "That's my Daddy?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm. That's Daddy. You look so much like him. Red hair, brown eyes, you don't have his nose, but his freckles....."  
  
"Mama!" Kara said, jumping up and hugging Hermione. "Mama! I love you! I love you so much!"  
  
So young and so smart. Little Kara already cries at pictures of her father.  
  
"I love you too, sweetie."  
  
"And Bear Bear?"  
  
"And Bear Bear."  
  
"And Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy too."  
  
A/N Not too cheezy, right? 


	4. Jennifer Harris

Chapter Four Jennifer Harris  
  
A/N please don't read this unless you have read chapters 1-3  
  
Hermione sat at work one lonely Tuesday, when someone knocked on her office door.  
  
"Come in," Hermione said, looking up as it opened and a beautiful, tall, and blonde girl around mid-twenties walked in.  
  
"Hi. I'm sorry to disturb you, but, oh. I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Harris."  
  
She put out her hand, and Hermione shook it, saying, "Hermione Granger."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm your new office partner. I just got here this morning and my new boss said that you were the only one with her own office, so he said I should come and use the empty desk."  
  
"Well, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to during these long days," Hermione sighed. "All day, I just say, I wanna go back to Kara! I wanna see my baby! It's awful alone, I'll tell you that."  
  
"I'm glad to make your day less lonely." Jennifer paused, "Who's Kara? Your daughter?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione turned a picture frame containing Little Kara hugging Bear Bear at her second birthday.  
  
"Oh, she's adorable! She doesn't look anything like you, though," Jennifer said, sitting down at her new desk.  
  
"Her father."  
  
"I see. Where's he?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"He left you?" Jennifer sounded really sad.  
  
"On my 22nd birthday when I declined his proposal. I haven't seen him for two years."  
  
"That's horrible!"  
  
"He doesn't even know that he has a daughter."  
  
"That's even worse! The father of my kids knows that he has three adorable little girls, but he left me three years ago, and since last week I have been living with my brother."  
  
"You have three? You don't look old enough!"  
  
"Well, when I was twenty, I had little Amelia. A year later, I had twins, Natalie and Alex. Just last week was the twins' third birthday. How old is Kara?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Oh! She'd fit perfect with my girls!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have to meet them soon."  
  
"You'd love them. They're just like me," Jennifer said, smiling.  
  
"Well, Jennifer, then I'm sure that they are the cutest girls alive."  
  
"Yes." she paused. "You can call me Jenni."  
  
A/N sorry so short! I didn't know what to write this chapter! sorry! 


	5. Cody Harris and Someone Else

Chapter Five Fred Harris and Someone Else  
  
A/N sorry about the mess up with chp. two. I'm a beginner! I'll have to ask my sister: Pip Stamfordis (you should read her stories! They're really good!) Note: about five weeks after chp. four.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Amelia! Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
"Make a wish sweetie," Jenni said, bending over to take a picture of her now four-year-old daughter.  
  
Amelia closed her eyes and mumbled something, then blew out all of the candles.  
  
"Yay!" The party was full of people:  
  
Amelia Jenni's daughter 4 Natalie Jenni's daughter 3 Alex Jenni's daughter 3 Holly Jenni's sister 16 Ray Holly's boyfriend 18 Rachel Jenni's sister 27 Kyle Rachel's husband 28 Lisa Rachel and Kyle's daughter 9 Melanie Rachel and Kyle's daughter 7 Kevin Rachel and Kyle's son 6 Cody Jenni's brother 26 Hermione Jenni's best friend 24 Kara Hermione's daughter 2  
  
"Picture time!" Jenni yelled as the last empty plate of cake was thrown away.  
  
Amelia was sitting in the middle of the couch, and her little sisters went on each side of her. Holly and Ray were squished together on an arm of the couch, while Kyle sat on the other with Kevin in his lap. Rachel sat next to Alex, and Jenni sat down next to her. Hermione sat next to Natalie, and Cody sat next to her. Kara hopped on top of Codys lap, and Lisa and Melanie laid down on the back of the couch, taller than everyone.  
  
Jenni clapped her hands, and the camera that was placed on the shelf blinked and a picture was taken.  
  
The party was nearly over, and Cody asked to talk to Hermione in private. He led her to the balcony, and she stopped, looking at him with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"I know I haven't known you very long, but my sister says a lot of good stuff about you when she comes home from work," Cody stopped, waiting, then started up again. "I was wondering if sometime you would like to go to the bar or out to eat with me, and we could get better acquainted."  
  
"Uh," Hermione said. "Yeah. Sure. I mean, if you want."  
  
"Yeah. How about Thursday?"  
  
"Thursday sounds good."  
  
"Great." Cody looked at Hermione, who was smiling, and smiled back. "You're beautiful, did you know that?"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say about this. She just grinned bigger. Cody held her hands and put them around his neck. He put his own hands around her waist. He moved in closer and didn't stop until there was nothing between them.  
  
Hermione wouldn't let this go on. She turned away. It was hard for her to do, but at the same time, easy. He was good kisser, Hermione could admit that, but she still loved Ron. And she barely knows him.  
  
She let go of him and walked back inside. She picked up Kara and went home.  
  
* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Thursday night came, Hermione put a jeans jacket over her tank top. She had dark blue pants on, and sandals. She didn't want to dress up too much, but she wanted to look nice. Jenni took Kara an hour ago to watch her while Hermione went out.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Cody walked in. Hermione gave him a hug, but nothing more.  
  
"Remember," she told herself earlier as she examined herself in the mirror. "You still love Ron. Cody can't do anything to change it."  
  
"That's the spirit," mumbled her mirror.  
  
They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, and her and Cody took a seat at the bar. They ordered double cheeseburgers and french fries, along with a miller lite or two.  
  
Forty five minutes later, they started dancing. When a slow song came on, Hermione tried walking back to her bar stool, but Cody said, "No way, you're not getting off the hook that easily."  
  
He grabbed her hand and put them around his neck, just like he had done on Amelia's birthday. Except this time, he didn't kiss her, he danced with her.  
  
Again, Hermione forced herself to admit something good about him. He was an excellent dancer. He knew exactly when she wanted to move in closer, or when she wanted to move apart a little more.  
  
When the song was over, Hermione looked up into his green eyes and closed her own. He did the same, and wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her closer. He bent his neck down and planted a big kiss on her lips.  
  
I mean, he TRIED to plant a big kiss on her lips. Hermione wasn't going to kiss him when she closed her eyes. She was going to hug him and walk back to the bar. She again backed off and walked away.  
  
Cody found an old friend of his and started dancing with her. Hermione didn't care. She didn't even call this a date. She didn't love him. She loved Ron.  
  
Just then, a tall and handsome man with a long nose and red hair walked out of the men's room. Hermione knew it was him. She knew it was Ron. The only problem was, Hermione had no clue what to do. She just watched him as he walked out of the door.  
  
Hermione flew out after him and said, "Ron! Ron!"  
  
Ron heard her. He knew it was his Hermione, but when he turned around to face her, he apparated immediately.  
  
Hermione said, "Ron... I miss you." she sniffed. "You're a father now. Come home to her. She's your baby." She stood there, crying, and walked away.  
  
A/N poor hermione. sorry so short(AGAIN) review plz. it'll make my day. 


	6. Steve's Parlor

Chapter Six Steve's Parlor  
  
A/N I have nothing to say about this chapter  
  
Hermione decided to go out for her lunch break. She went to Steve's Parlor, where she and Ron had gone many times before.  
  
When she walked in the door, Steve said, "'Mione! Good ta see ya! Come in, take a seat. I'll be right witchya!"  
  
"It's okay, I'll just sit at the bar."  
  
"Excellent choice, 'Mione, excellent choice."  
  
Hermione took a seat at the bar, and Steve made her a butter beer.  
  
"Fanx," Hermione said with a mouthful of fuzz.  
  
"Yer welcome, 'Mione, always welcome," Steve watched her with dreamy eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I'm just 'memberin' the ferst time I saw ya! Yer friend Ron was here witchya. I always said dat you two were a cute couple. I always said it, 'Mione, always said it."  
  
"Well, actually, that's what I came here to talk about."  
  
"'bout vat? Ron? Vy do ya wanna talk to me 'bout your hunny?"  
  
"Because I haven't seen him in a while. I mean, I saw him last week at the Leaky Cauldron, and that wasn't even a 'Hi.' He disappeared before I could tell him about his daughter and how much I miss him."  
  
"Vy? Vy haven't ya seen 'im in so long?"  
  
"On my 22nd birthday, he took me out for a fantastic dinner. Then he proposed. But I said 'No.' I mean, I have my whole life in front of me, Steve! I was just getting finished with my seventh book, and for heaven's sake I received a job offer as a Daily Prophet reporter! And I'm taking it! I just-- I just don't know what to do. I-- well, I know what I wanna do! I wanna see him! I wanna talk to him! I miss him too much."  
  
"Well, 'Mione, the only vay I can help ya is this: he comes by dees parts every Wednesday and Saturday. And on Saturday he brings a girl."  
  
"A girl? A--a girl? He brings a girl to the place where we always loved to go? He said that he would only bring someone really special to Steve's Parlor. I--I don't belive it. He's moved on."  
  
"It happens, 'Mione. But he doesn't bring da blonde chick on Wednesdays, so, vy don'tchya come by then? I'm sure he'll talk to ya. He says he kinda misses ya."  
  
"He told you that he misses me?" Hermione asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, sure! Vy wouldn't he? He says dat he kinda wishes he still loved ya the way he did before, but after he met Danielle, he just sorta fell in love all over again. 'Cept now it's Danielle. He also says dat yer pertty, well, it's been a year since he's said dat, cuz he met Danielle here last year. Vell, look on the bright side. He wishes he still loved ya."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Great."  
  
"Vat's so great?"  
  
"I was being sarcastic, Steve. I-- I met this guy. He's a sweetie. He's really cute, nice, and he makes me laugh. I haven't laughed for two years until I met Cody. He--he respects me. He makes me feel happy. But, I still love Ron! I blew him off and now I don't have Ron, either. I need a father for my baby girl."  
  
"Vell, how 'bout me?"  
  
"Seriously, Steve, I don't think you could handle it."  
  
"Probly not. Vell, come by Wednesday. Ya got four days ter think 'bout comin over. Ron usually comes by at six, when he gets off of work."  
  
"Ok. Thanks, Steve," Hermione said while leaving some money for her butter beer.  
  
"You're velcome, 'Mione, always velcome."  
  
(Wednesday at 7:00)  
  
Hermione left Kara at Jenni's and went to Steve's Parlor. She saw Ron, thankfully alone, at the bar, talking to Steve.  
  
Steve caught her eye and winked. He purposely cleaned off an area next to Ron and said, "Come on in! Take a seat!"  
  
Hermione walked up with an aching stomach and sat down on a stool next to Ron.  
  
"So, 'Moine, vat can I getchya?"  
  
"A butterbeer's fine. I already ate."  
  
"Vy? Vy'd ya eat and den come to Steve's Parlor?"  
  
"I had to feed Kara before I left her with Jenni and Cody." Hermione looked sideways at Ron who had his back turned. He was drinking from a glass of butterbeer, and trying his hardest to look interested in something else, but his ear jerked with every sound Hermione made. She could tell that he was listening intently.  
  
"So, Ron? Have ya met 'Mione?" Steve asked. "Nevermind! 'Course ya have!" Steve walked away, laughing at his own joke.  
  
Ron finally turned his muscular back and faced Hermione.  
  
"Hullo," he said quietly.  
  
"Hi, Ron."  
  
"So, who's uh-Kara?" He asked.  
  
"My daughter," she paused. "Our daughter."  
  
Ron dropped his glass of butterbeer and it shattered, spraying his feet. He choked and wiped his face with a napkin.  
  
"What do you mean, OUR daughter?"  
  
"Don't you remember? On our date, I started telling you something important, but you got on your knee and didn't let me finish? Well, what I was GOING to say, is that I was two weeks pregnant with our child. And then you ran off, leaving me crying," she stopped. "Twice."  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
"She looks so much like you, that I cry myself to sleep at night because I am reminded of you."  
  
"How old is she?" Ron asked, still not looking at Hermione directly.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Is she a sweetie?"  
  
"Yes. And I asume that when she gets older, she'll be sarcastic, too." Hermione reached into her purse and took out pictures, handing them to Ron."  
  
"Is that her?" he asked, tracing the face of his waving and laughing daughter.  
  
Hermione was about to say 'yes' in a snotty way, but she saw a tear roll his cheek.  
  
He put his hand to his mouth and whispered, "What have I done?" He dropped the picture onto the bar and started crying.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms around him and comforting him. "It's okay, it's okay." Hermione said as she felt like she was rocking a giant baby to sleep.  
  
Just then--  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" A blonde girl that was obviously Danielle walked in and pushed Hermione away from Ron and she fell to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing? You are crying and being hugged by a--another girl! You know that I am sensitive about being cheated on. It's happened to me about a hundred times....!" Danielle went on and on, and Hermione grabbed the picture of Kara and apparated to Jenni's house. 


	7. Advice Good Advice

Chapter Seven Advice--Good advice  
  
A/N plz don't get mad about hermione leaving ron! but she had to do it!  
  
Hermione stormed into Jenni and Cody's dining room and threw herself to an empty chair, ignoring Jenni and Cody's curious and worried looks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cody asked.  
  
"Nothing. I've just had a bad day."  
  
"You can tell me," Cody said eagerly.  
  
"Well, the father of my daughter is someone still in my heart. I was so eager to see him that I went to Steve Jones for help."  
  
"What?"Jenni and Cody asked in unison. "You must be desperate to ask HIM for advice."  
  
The moment was funny enough to laugh, but Hermione was close to tears and knew she couldn't even if she tried. She went on and on, telling them the whole story.  
  
Jenni listened carefully, and Cody just wanted her other love life to end. Finally, an hour later, Hermione was finished. They both said that they felt bad, and Jenni left to care for Natalie, who was crying.  
  
Cody just sat there in silence, glad that it was over.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You'll never understand."  
  
"Who could understand better than me? The best friend of your sister, and a good friend of yours."  
  
"Is that all that you are?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione questioned him.  
  
"Then you won't understand."  
  
Hermione gave up on making him feel better for whatever the hell was wrong with him, and she walked out into the balcony to take some time to think. She had never been so tied up in her life. Words crossed her mind over and over again:  
  
Cody or Ron?  
  
Love or forget it?  
  
Father of first child or the man who wants to be the father of my second child?  
  
Cody or Ron?  
  
Love or No love?  
  
"Man, I wish I had a daisy right now."  
  
"Can't you make up your mind?" Cody had finally taken himself from the kitchen and knocked some sense into him.  
  
"No, actually I can't," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Sometimes, when I need to make a big decision, I relax and talk to a special someone or a good friend. I laugh and joke about things that only I would normally laugh about. In a day or two, I would lie down in a soft, breezy, meadow with wild flowers and butterflies around you, and smile, thinking about the positive. And of the things that you can't decide on, the first one that pops into your head during your positive thoughts is the one."  
  
"That was very sweet, Cody, thank you," Hermione said, smiling. He reminded her so much of Ron. So sweet, so friendly, so loving, so caring.  
  
She stood on tip toe and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down until there was nothing but the sign of love in between them. He quickly pulled her body up against his, wrapping his arms around her (what he calls it) sexy body.  
  
When it was time to break apart, again, Hermione HAD to adimit that he was an EXCELLENT kisser. But that didn't matter to her. He was funny, nice, and loved her. Ron loved Danielle. It was all perfect except for Hermione. She was stuck. Literally stuck. She didn't know what to do.  
  
She took some advice from someone special and relaxed...  
  
Hermione flew herself onto the sofa and cuddled up next to Cody.  
  
...she talked to someone special or a good friend...  
  
Hermione said, "Now I don't need a daisy. I have someone special or a good friend to talk to. I have a meadow to lie in. I have thoughts to think."  
  
"Are you sure you don't need a daisy? How about a rose?" Cody snapped his fingers, and a rose appeared in Hermione's hand. She smiled and set it on the side table.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
  
"I love you, Hermione. I love you." Cody grabbed for her neck and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned up against him until they were in a laying postition. Hermione wrapped herself around him and planted a kiss on his lips. Cody gave her a second to breathe before kissing her, and leaving it that way. He wrapped his leg around her, and they were tied up in a ball--  
  
...she laughed and joked about things that only she would normally laugh about...  
  
Cody and Hermione rolled over and fell off of the couch, laughing their heads off. They were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe or move.  
  
"Oh, I haven't laughed that much in a long time," Hermione said, grabbing her side and moving herself slowly to the sofa again.  
  
"How long?" Cody asked, still snickering as he jumped onto the sofa next to her.  
  
"Two years until I met you."  
  
"I'm glad to be the one to make you happy again."  
  
...a day or two later, she lied down in a soft, breezy meadow with wildflowers and butterflies around her...  
  
The following morning, Hermione left Kara with Cody, and she apparated to a beautiful meadow called, "Lover's Location," not too far away from "Lover's Ave."  
  
...she smiled...  
  
Hermione had been laying down in the tall grass for fifteen minutes, when a butterfly flew over and landed on her nose.  
  
She laughed, scaring it away. She rolled over and rolled down the hill  
  
...she thought positive thoughts...  
  
I feel like a little girl with fairy tale dreams and cute little frogs that you kiss, and they turn into handsome princes who always pull her up onto his white horse and they live happily ever after.  
  
She had been distracted so much from her childish dreams, that she didn't realize that she only rolled over once, that there was no hill to roll down, and that someone was walking out of the woods leading to Lover's Ave.  
  
...she decided on the first one that popped into her head...  
  
She opened her eyes and finally saw that someone. That tall someone. That handsome someone. That red someone. That long-nosed someone. That freckle- faced someone. That funny and sweet someone. That someone named...  
  
Ron Weasley! Who to ever meet in a romantic place than a romantic someone, my dream, my love, my RON!  
  
The two things that she couldn't decide on were Cody and Ron.  
  
...the that you think of first is the one...  
  
Ron was the first to pop into her head, and he is the one. She loves him. Her kiss to Cody the night before was a friendly kiss. She kissed him because he said something that her Ron Weasley would have said. He was acting like a true lover the way that Ron always did.  
  
Run! Run Hermione! Run! Run to him! He's the one! He came out here to decide on you or Danielle! It'll be you if you run to him! Don't wait two more years, don't let yourself fall in love with someone else! Run! Run to Ron!  
  
Hermione jumped up and ran. Ran as fast as she could. She ran to Ron, who ran back. When she reached him, she flew her arms around him and kissed him. He followed her lead by putting his arms around her and kissing back. They were both determined to show their true love how truly they love each other.  
  
When they stopped, Ron flew backwards, Hermione still in his arms, and he landed on the soft meadow. They rolled over and over, laughing and giggling. They finally stopped, and Hermione kissed him.  
  
"I love you, Hermione. I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you too, Ron."  
  
"I love you enough to tell you this." Hermione sat back and crossed her legs, listening carefully.  
  
"This morning, you woke up as Miss Hermione M. Granger. Right now, at this very moment, I ask you if you want to go to bed as the future Mrs. Hermione M. Weasley." Ron opened a small, black leather box to show her a beautiful 3 carat diamond ring.  
  
"Hermione M. Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! I will marry you! I've waited so long to hear you say that! Yes! I will! I will! I love you!" She flew her arms around him again and kissed him, making it the first kiss of their engagement. He slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled, knowing that the right ring was on the right person. 


	8. I Do

Chapter Eight "I Do"  
  
A/N i love happy endings--it isn't the end!!! ;)  
  
Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror, when Ginny, her maid of honor, walked in.  
  
"Five minutes! Oh, you look gorgeous! I love the choice of your dress!"  
  
"Where are my bride's maids?"  
  
"I'll get them."  
  
Two minutes later, Ginny walked in, followed by Jenni, Amelia, Natalie, Alex, Ellie, Holly, and Lily, the bride's maid and junior bride's maids, Kara, the flower girl, and James, the Ring Bearer.  
  
(Note: sorry if some of this wedding stuff is wrong, but I don't know much about weddings. Ellie, Holly, Lily, and James are Harry and Ginny's kids, if you forgot from Chp. one, and, i'm sorry about making two Holly's: Jenni's sister and Harry and Ginny's daughter... oops!)  
  
"I'm ready!" Hermione turned, hugged Ginny and Jenni, and kissed Amelia, Natalie, Alex, and Kara.  
  
She walked out to receive a hug from Harry, the best man, along with Cody, her good friend, who wanted a picture of her before he had to sit down next to his girlfriend, Danielle, in the audience. (A/N -_- surprise!)  
  
"Do you, Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley to be your awfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"And do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger to be your awfully wedded wife?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
Ron's neck immediatley bent down and kissed his wife, (he loved putting it that way) and she kissed him back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * **  
  
Ron took Hermione on their Honey Moon to paradise. Nine months later, Three and a half year old Kara stayed with her cousins, aunt, and uncle, while Ron rushed Hermione to the hospital-- ;) They named their first son: Lucas.  
  
Hermione was proud and happy to have Ron next to her, holding her hand as she gave birth. Kara's birth was really lonely. She didn't even get visitors.  
  
The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came by to say Congragulations and that they are happy to have Hermione be the mother of their 17th grand kid.  
  
* * * * * * * ** * ** * * * * ** * * * * ** * * *  
  
Kara loved her baby brother. She gave him so much attention, that Hermione and Ron weren't surprised that Lucas's first word was Kara, his second sister, and his third, finally daddy. He looked a lot like Hermione, that at age one, he already had brown curls. He had the same, cinnamon eyes and the same, soft face.  
  
Ron and Hermione were so happy to be a complete family on Lucas's first birthday, that nine months later, Laura was born.  
  
Kara loved her baby sister so much, that Ron and Hermione were, again, not surprised that her first word was Kara.  
  
Laura was a cutie, also. She had brown curls, red freckles, big brains, big, brown eyes, and (thankfully) Hermione's nose. She was a cross between her parents, and SUCH a cutie. She was lucky enough to have a shared birthday-- with her cousin.  
  
That's right. A day after Laura's birth, Ginny had baby Jason.  
  
  
  
A/N for those confused ones:  
  
At Laura and Jason's second birthday:  
  
Hermione 28 Ron 28 Kara 06 Lucas 03 Laura 02  
  
Harry 28 Ginny 27 Ellie 09 Holly 08 Lily and James 07 Hannah 04 Jason 02  
  
Jenni 29 Amelia 08 Natalie and Alex 07  
  
Cody 30 Danielle 29 Jordan 02  
  
(For other information)  
  
Rachel 32 Kyle 33 Lisa 13 Melanie 11 Kevin 10 Aaron 04 Erica 03  
  
Holly 20 Ray 22 Melissa 01 


End file.
